It is often desired to inject a fluid into a subterranean geological formation. With reference to hydrocarbon operations it is often desired to dispose of the produced water through reinjection and/or to inject a fluid, typically water, as a method of tertiary hydrocarbon production. Typically, the injection fluid is pumped from the surface of the well, through the well and into the geological formation. For example, reservoir fluid is produced from the well to the surface. The produced fluid is separated into the primarily hydrocarbon fractions, or phases, and a primarily water fraction. It may be necessary to chemically treat the water fraction to make it again compatible with the reservoir formation. The water fraction is then injected into the reservoir formation via the wellbore. To monitor and control the water injection, data such as pressure and flow rate are obtained at the surface (wellhead). This process of injecting is often inefficient and the manner of monitoring the injection of fluids is often inaccurate.